The long way around
by raphxdonnie
Summary: Raph and Donnie both have crushes on eachother. But neither is aware of the others affection. They both told April though so she is helping to get them together. But when they are almost together, something happens that sends everything crashing to the ground. May or may not be as bad as the description.


Inspirational quote: The only person you should try to be better than, is the person you were yesterday.

AN: this chapter is kinda weird. I wrote it at school in several different classes so the plot may be a little weird at times, but this chapter doesn't really have much action in it. By the way, I'm working on my other stories. I'm just kind of having a hard time writing them.

I sat on top of the rooftop, staring at the city I had grown up under. My life was far different than that of a normal human. Me and my brothers had to remain hidden, far away from human eyes, for they surely would not accept us into their world. But we had all learned to deal with it in different ways. Out of all of us, Leo was probably the only one who was moderately okay with this. Mikey was upset because he couldn't go to the surface and make some friends other than April and Casey. Raph was upset because he didn't think that we should hide from the people that we risk our lives protecting. I agree with them of course, but I am upset for a different reason. I was upset because I spent so much time and effort to build machines that kept the city safe, and no one would know it except my mismatched family. But no matter how upset any of us got, patrolling was always something they looked forward to. But as I stared admirably at the city, I couldn't help but think about a certain turtle. He was super protective of all of us, pushed us to do our best (in his own way), and could be so compassionate that it surprised all of us. Of course, that's not what an outsider would see. They would see a monster that fought solely on his instincts. Someone who fought for no reason other than to harm. But what they didn't see was that he would do this to keep the rest of us safe. If anyone bothered to really look though, you could see the compassion that hid behind green eyes. Nobody saw Raph the way I did. I was the only one who saw him for what he really was beneath the tough exterior. If it wasn't obvious, I have a crush on my immediate older brother Raph. But I have no intention of acting on it. The only person who knows is April. She was the only one who I would even dream of telling. She was a little shocked but she approved 100%. I was a little surprised about how willingly she approved and how excited she seemed, but I passed it off as girl stuff. I never complained though. She would listen to me talk about Raph and she in turn attempted to cheer me up.

Anyways, as I sat on the rooftop, I let my mind wander around. I felt Leo walk up more than I heard him. He gently sat down next to me and the two of us just stared down at our city. For a while neither one of us said anything, just listening to the cars occasionally drive by and the few people still up walk down the road.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be a human?" Leo jumped slightly and looked at my with wide eyes. He seemed to think it over quickly, but dismissed the thought almost instantly. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was aware of my crush on Raph. He never said or did anything that indicated the fact, but you could tell in his eyes that he knew something he wasn't supposed to know. I was slightly relieved that he hadn't freaked out yet, but I was nervous that it was obvious. I didn't need Mikey or Raph knowing. Mikey because he would tell everyone and Raph cause he may not like me anymore. He may think I'm a freak. He may even disown me as his brother! I guess my fear showed on my face because Leo body relaxed as he pulled me into a hug. I was about to pull away from the hug when I realized the Leo was shaking. He was holding me a lot longer & harder than normal to. When I looked at his face, I noticed that it was hard yet you could vaguely see some sadness and he looked as though he was scared.

"Hey Don, do you...um… do you like Raph? As in more than a brother?"

"Mmhmm" Leo tensed for a moment before he let me go gently. I was terrified of what Leo thought, but his thoughts weren't gonna change my feelings. As I start to turn to walk away, he randomly burst into laughter. My cheeks redden as I watch him roll back and forth on the ground. I wanted desperately to run away in fear that he was laughing at me, but some unknown force held me in place. Eventually Leo calmed down enough and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry Donnie, but you have no idea how good it feels to know I'm not alone in this" and with that he casually walked away.

AN: so I have decided that at the end of every story I am going to leave a short list of recommendations that I have personally read and enjoyed from . They will only be about the turtles, but if there is a certain genre you want s rec. for, just PM me and I'll see what I can do. The second part is the category in which you'll find the stories.

Recommendations

Mist of the minds- Ninja turtles

Bye bye daddy- Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Mystery sickle cell- Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Little brothers, big problems - Ninja turtles


End file.
